The present invention relates to amusement devices, and more particularly, to a powered amusement device which is controlled for lateral movement along a flexible track element, or elements, such as a cord, or the like, to produce a "Yo-Yo" type movement.
Numerous amusement devices have been devised where an object is controlled by the manual manipulation of one or more cords connected thereto. One good example would be the well known Yo-Yo. Other devices are known where cords are connected to an object to create a whirling or spinning movement to the object. Generally, these latter devices have relied on the manual twisting of a pair of cords which causes the object to rotate as a result of the natural tendency of the cords to untwist. In these devices, the object is not supported for lateral movement along the lengthwise direction of the control cords in a manner such that the movement of the object in opposite directions along the cord or cords can be commenced and terminated at will so as to perform many various functions.